1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work surfaces for use in many work and home environments.
2. Related Art
There is often a shortage of work surfaces for performing various tasks in many work or home environments. For example, in a home or restaurant kitchen, work surfaces are needed for food preparation such as cutting up vegetables, preparing fish or meat, chopping various foods, and the like. Work surfaces are also needed for gardening, flower arranging both by a commercial florist and in the home, decorating, automobile maintenance, and the like. Work surfaces and cutting board devices are known for use in various fields, but these devices often do not increase the available work surface area, since they are often placed on top of a kitchen counter or other work table.
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,702, a receptacle cover device for providing a raised work surface is described. The device may be secured over a receptacle such as a trash can, and has a work surface with an opening through which waste is dropped into the receptacle. Alternatively, a container or bowl for receiving chopped food or the like may be placed in the opening.